Benutzer Diskussion:Li Beifong
Liste der Diskussionen bei denen ich mitgeschrieben habe > Heute ist . ' ' KW Das ist meine Diskussionsseite, und hier kann man selbstverständlicherweise diskutieren. Einfach nur oben bei Bearbeiten auf das +''' drücken, oben in die Reihe eine Überschrift einfügen und unten losschreiben. Hinterher einfach nur abspeichern. __TOC__ Hi, ich habe bei deinen letzten Änderungen rumchaotet, deshalb hier nochmal extra die Erklärungen: # Dass die Zauber, die Ollivander bei der Eichung der Zauberstäbe zuletzt ausgesprochen anwendet, Testzauber sein sollen, scheint mir unwahrscheinlich. S. Diskussionsseite - ich habe diese Änderung deshalb rückgängig gemacht. #Ebenfalls rückgängig gemacht habe ich deine Anmerkung zu der engl. Längeneinheit "Zoll" bei Zauberstäben. Sie passt nicht in die Artikel zu Zauberstäben. Allerdings hast du auf einen Fehlenden Artikel hingewiesen, auf den diese Artikel verlinkt werden könnten, nämlich einen über Britische Maßeinheiten, in dem die jeweiiligen Umrechnungsdaten auf die hierzulande verwendeten Einheiten aufgelistet werden (nicht bloß Zoll, sondern auch Inch u.ä.). Da du die Maße kennst, könntest du den Artikel gerne anfangen, wenn du Zeit hast (ich komme in den nächsten Tagen nicht dazu). #Deine Änderung von "Mobilicorpus" zu "Mobilcorpus" habe ich nach einigem Hin-und-her akzeptiert und in der Artikelstruktur umgesetzt (noch nicht in allen Sammelartikeln, aber das kommt noch). Meine anfänglichen Widerstände und warum ich die unnötige deutsche Übersetzung des Zauberspruchs für einen inzwischen geänderten Druckfehler hielt, habe ich als "Übersetzungskritik" in den Artikel geschrieben. Sorry, falls dich meine Rummurkserei erstmal geärgert hat. Aragog 15:26, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) Deine Benutzerseite Ich habe gesehen, dass du einen Artikel angelegt hast, um dich vorzustellen. Zu deiner Info: die Wiki-Software legt automatisch eine Benutzerseite für alle angemeldeten User an. Was du geschrieben hast, habe ich deshalb auf deine "offizielle" Seite Benutzer:Li Beifong übertragen. Links dorthin entstehen dann ebenfalls automatisch auf allen Seiten, auf denen angezeigt wird, welche Artikel du bearbeitet hast. Beispielsweise bei der Anzeige der letzten Änderungen. Aragog 16:20, 23. Feb. 2009 (CET) Bilder Hi Li Beifong! Du hast hier ein paar Bilder hochgeladen. Zwar sind sie toll, doch leider dürfe--StephenMS 16:48, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET)n wir solche Bilder nicht auf Wikipedia zeigen, denn diese Bilder sind nicht gemeinfrei, das heisst, dass sie jemandem gehören, der nicht will, dass sie auf Internetseiten stehen. Bei Bild zwei zum Beispiel, da gehören die Rechte Warner Bros., der Firma, welche die Harry-Potter-Filme gedreht hat. Also das heisst, dass wir die Bilder wieder löschen müssen. Tut mir leid... --Albus Dumbledore 21:27, 13. Mär. 2009 (CET) Vorschau Hallo Li Beifong, bitte benutze bei der Änderung von Artikeln doch öfters die Vorschaufunktion. Du kannst Deine eingefügten Links auch in der Vorschaufunktion testen. Es ist nicht erforderlich die Artikel in Minutenabständen zu speichern. Dies bläht die Änderungshistorie nur unnötig auf. Die Vorschaufunktion ist direkt neben dem Button "Seite Speichern" mit dem Button "Vorschau zeigen" aufzurufen.--StephenMS 16:48, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) Futhark Runen? Da sich in meiner eingescannten Ausgabe der Märchen von Beedle dem Barden kein Hinweis auf "Futhark Runen" findet, zweifle ich daran, ob der Artikel tatsächlich in dieses Lexikon gehört. Wer behauptet wo, dass die im Märchenbuch verwendete also offensichtlich in Hogwarts gelehrte Runenschrift identisch mit "Futhark" Runen ist? Zumindest sollte im Artikel auf diese Quelle verwiesen werden. Aragog 16:58, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) Von Alraune bis Zentaur Hi Li Beifong, schau bitte mal in die Diskussion:Von Alraune bis Zentaur, ich habe ein paar wichtige Infos zu den Kategorien und Literaturhinweisen reingeschrieben. -- Aragog 22:11, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) Hi Li Beifong, ich habe ebenfalls dort eine Anfrage abgestellt. Kannst Du bitte etwas dazu sagen?--213.71.140.218 14:18, 14. Mai 2009 (CEST) Tschuldige, war nicht angemeldet.--StephenMS 14:21, 14. Mai 2009 (CEST) Hi Li Beifong, vielen Dank für deine schnelle Antwort beim Lexikon-Artikel, aber ein kleiner Hinweis, wenn man eine Frage zu einem Thema beantwortet, dann macht man im allgemeinen keinen neues Thema auf, da ja nur eine Frage aus dem ersten Abschnitt beantwortet wird. Am besten fügt man einfach vor die Antwort einen ":" ein, damit wird dann der nächste Satz etwas eingerückt und ist besser als Antwort zu erkennen. :So wie es Karsten bei der selben Diskussion gemacht hat. Gruß --StephenMS 16:05, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) Dschin Hi Li Beifong alter Kumpel Danke für die Coole Seite!!!! Lord Magic Archiv:Anzahl von Voldemorts Horkruxen Hallo Li Beifong Was willst du mit dem Artikel Archiv:Anzahl von Voldemorts Horkruxen bezwecken? Die Anzahl der Horkruxe ist bekannt, warum soll also deren Anzahl geschätzt werden? --Albus Dumbledore 20:00, 3. Mai 2009 (CEST) Da hast du allerdings recht. Jedoch exestierte diese Seite und es stand nichts drauf, also hab ich etwas hin geschrieben. Diese Seite hat nun eigentlich wirklich keinen Sinn, also werde ich sie nun wieder löschen. Sorry. Grüße --Li Beifong 20:24, 3. Mai 2009 (CEST) Aragog Hallo Li Beifong, Aragog ist zur Zeit im Urlaub. Wenn Du also etwas von einem Admin willst, wende Dich an Karsten. Gruß --StephenMS 18:30, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) Hab ich mir schon gedacht, weil er schon auf die letzte Frage nicht geantwortet hat. Danke! Grüße -- Li Beifong -- 16:51, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) ---- Danke, ich hab mich auch gefragt was los war, hab aber gedacht das mein Computer überarbeitet war. War woll doch nicht so. Und danke für die GNU Free Documentation License, ich hab sie noch nicht so richtig gelesen. Bin schon gespannt. Gruß Bhb Danke für die auskumpft ich hoffen es klapt jetzt Gruß --Bhb 16:34, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Danke ich hab mal deine Home page besucht ich find die total cool. --Bhb 16:24, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Sybill Wie kommst Du auf den Namen Sibylle? Hat sich da etwas in den späteren Ausgaben geändert? In meinen Büchern steht, wenn der Vorname erwähnt wird immer Sibyll. z.B. Orden des Phönix, deutsche Ausgabe, Seite 279: "... als Erster die silberne Leiter hoch, die zu Sibyll Trelawneys Klassenzimmen führte.". Englische AUsgabe, selbe Textstelle: "... the first to ascend the silver ladder that led to Sybill Trewlawney's classroom...". --StephenMS 15:00, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) In meinen Büchern steht überall Sybille und der Name stammt von einer Griechischen Göttin namens Sybille. Grüße -- Li Beifong -- 15:05, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Also ist es eine Änderung in den späteren Ausgaben. Dann sieh mal nach der Auflage und gib eine Stelle an, in der dies steht. Dann könnte man es in den Bereich Übersetzungskritik aufnehmen oder nach Diskussion tatsächlich den Artikel umbenennen. Abgesehen davon ist die Sybille keine Göttin. Wikipedia: "Eine Sibylle (griechisch σίβυλλα), auch fälschlich Sybille, ist dem Mythos nach eine Prophetin, die im Gegensatz zu anderen göttlich inspirierten Sehern ursprünglich unaufgefordert die Zukunft weissagt." --StephenMS 15:09, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Naja, ich weiß nur dass es ungefähr so was war. Leider habe ich keinen zugriff auf mein 3. Buch, wo ich mir ziemlich sicher bin dass dort der Name mit '''e am Ende geschrieben wird. Grüße -- Li Beifong -- 15:23, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Warum ist Sybille Trelawney falsch geschrieben, und warum kann man die Seite nicht einfach verschieben (sie ist vor verschiebung gespeert, weiß ich). Schließlich steht in den Büchern auch immer Sybille Trelawney. Li Beifong 14:47, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Schlag den dritten Potter auf, Kapitel "Talons and Tea Leaves" (S. 78) oder "Teeblätter und Krallen" (S. 107). In den ersten Übersetzungen hat sich ein Verdreher eingeschlichen. Sibyll statt Sybill. Aber nicht Sybille. :Und bitte starte erst eine Diskussion auf der entsprechenden Seite, bevor du loslegst und Seiten verschiebst. Danke :-) Karsten 'DJ Doena' 14:51, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Ja, ich war wirklich ein bisschen übereifrig. Sorry. Aber ich kann nur sagen was in meinen Büchern drinsteht, und Sybille ist eine griechische Seherin. So reichen meine Erinnerungen jedenfalls zurück. Li Beifong 15:13, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Und in deinen Büchern steht wirklich "Sybille"? Kannst du uns eine Seitenzahl und die Ausgabe nennen? Und die griechische Seherin heißt vielleicht im Deutschen "Sybille", aber das Buch wurde nun mal von einer Britin geschrieben und Schreibweisen ändern sich. Im griechischen übrigens mit α am Ende Siehe auch Hercules/Herkules/Herakles. Karsten 'DJ Doena' 15:30, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :: in allen Büchern =deutsche Erstausgaben heißt es noch Sibyll HP3/6 S. 108 = , wurde später richtig in Sybill HP3/6 S. 107 geändert, in den englischen Ausgaben heißt es auch immer Sybill und nicht Sybille-- ' immer ohne "e".' Auch in allen anderen HP Bänden immer Sybill --Ayla 16:03, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Ich bin eindeutig in der minderheit. Li Beifong 16:08, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Nun, Minderheit oder Mehrheit sind hier eigentlich egal, es handelt sich ja nicht um eine Abstimmung. Wenn Du an deine Ausgabe herankommst und uns die Auflage und die Seite nennst, auf der Sybille geschrieben steht, dann wird versucht dies zu kontrollieren. Sollte dies stimmen, dann wird es zumindest im Text erwähnt. Da Du aber selber sagst, Du hast zur Zeit keinen Zugriff auf dieses Buch und Dich nur auf Deine Erinnerung berufen kannst, wird so natürlich keine Änderung durchgeführt. Also lassen wir diese Diskussion doch ruhen, bis Du Daten liefern kannst, die zumindest einer von uns kontrollieren kann. --StephenMS 16:16, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :: um noch etwas klar zu stellen, in HP5 /Kap 26 (S. 699) und Kap. 37 ( S.987) wird wieder die falsche Schreibweise gebraucht S'i'''byll (S-i-b-y-l-l) also das' i''' am Anfang. Kann das mal jemand überprüfen ob es bei seiner Ausgabe auch so ist??? bitte --danke ;-). --Ayla 17:08, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) : so einen hab' ich noch; in HP6/Kap 20 (S. 429/430) wird Sybill (S-y-b-i-l-l) dann wieder mit "y" am Anfang geschrieben *augendreh*.--Ayla 17:29, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Vielleicht sollte man beide Schreibweisen gleichberechtigt nebeneinander stehen lassen für Sibyll (S-i-b-y-l-l) Trewlaney eine Weiterleitung machen und die Übersetzung- Kritik im Artikel abändern. --Ayla 17:13, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Hi Ayla, alle genannten Textstellen bei mir so wie bei Dir. Im Band 5 noch durchgehend Sibyll. Ab Band 6 Sybill. Hast Du Karstens Beitrag von 14:51 gelesen?: "In den ersten Übersetzungen hat sich ein Verdreher eingeschlichen." Band 5 ist bei mir noch eine Auflage von 2003, während Band 6 erst von 2005 ist. Eventuell war die Umstellung von Sibylle auf Sybille irgendwan in dem Zeitraum. Wenn Karsten weis, dass es später anders geschrieben wurde, weis er vielleicht auch, ob und ab wann frühere Bände auch auf Sybill umgestellt wurden. Eine Weiterleitung macht dann sicher Sinn. Grüße --StephenMS 17:54, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ich habe zufällig mal eine Ausgabe von HP3 getauscht, dass ist eine frühe Ausgabe in der noch "Sibyll" geschrieben wurde. Weil diese Ausgabe ein bisschen "gammelig" ist, habe ich mir HP3 noch einmal gekauft, also eine neuere Version erwischt, in der es dann dem Original angepasst "Sybill" heißt. Ich denke, da beide Schreibweisen (in deutsch) in Ordnung sind, sollten wir meinen o.g. Vorschlag umsetzen. Ansonsten bin ich mir zu 99 % sicher, dass es in den deutschen Übersetzungen niemals Sibylle/Sybille also mit "e" am Ende geheißen hat. LG --Ayla 18:27, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Meine Aussage bezog sich darauf, was ganz oben hier auf dieser Diskussionsseite steht. Ich hab jetzt mal den Text angepasst. Sollte Li beim Nachschauen feststellen, dass es tatsächlich noch die -e Schreibweise gibt, fügen wir die auch noch zum Text hinzu. Karsten 'DJ Doena' 20:05, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Bilder der Wikipedia.en Du hast einige Bilder der englischsprachigen Wikipedia auf deine Seite gestellt. Überprüfe bitte, ob sie wirklich nach der GNU-Lizens gemeinfrei sind. Für die deutschsprachigen Wikis können die härteren deutschen Urheberrechtsbestimmungen geltend gemacht werden. -- Aragog 17:20, 3. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Okay, das wusste ich nicht. Ich werde noch einmal nachschauen. Grüße -- Li Beifong -- 17:24, 3. Jul. 2009 (CEST) PS: Könntest du meine Benutzer- und Diskussionsseite meiner zweiten Benutzerseite halbsperren? Ich benutze die Diskussion nämlich nicht als eine. Danke Li Beifong Hallo Li, wegen des Vandalismus in dem Daniel-Radcliffe-Artikels wollte ich Dir noch was schreiben. Diskussionsbeiträge auf IP-Benutzerseiten bringen meistens nur was, bis die IP sich neu ins Internet einwählt. Beiträge, die Du einen Tag später schreibst, kannst Du auch gleich in die Mülltonne treten, da die Person bei der erneuten Einwahl meistens eine neue IP erhält und die Kommentare nicht mehr lesen kann. Desweiteren wenn eine IP in 6 Änderungen Vandalismus betreibt, dann ist es einfacher die letzte saubere Version zu nehmen, in diesem Fall die von Ayla und wieder zu speichern. Das erspart einem viel Arbeit. Grüße --StephenMS 10:20, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ja das wollte ich auch eigentlich machen, aber mein Computer hat sich gestern andauernd wieder ausgewählt und ich wollte eigentlich auch die letzte Version von Ayla wiederherstellen, war dann beim speichern immer wieder futch. Immer wenn ich mehrere Änderungen rückgängig machen wollte, hat er sich wieder augewählt. Hab dann am Ende herrausgefunden dass mein Virus-Programm eine Datenberreinigung machte und das er deshalb immer gesponnen hat. :PS: Das man sich immer wieder mit einer anderen IP einwählt wusste ich nicht. Danke! :Li Beifong 10:34, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Das hängt von deinem Internet-Provider ab. Die meisten vergeben die IP dynamisch. Bedeutet, bei der Einwahl bekommst Du die nächste freie Nummer. Wie deiner das handhabt, kannst Du ja mal prüfen, in dem Du nach der Einwahl eine Seite wie: http://www.wieistmeineip.de/ ::aufrufst. Normalerweise sind dann nur die ersten 2 oder 3 Zahlenblöcke immer identisch (Nummer des Anbieters) und die letzten wechseln. --StephenMS 10:54, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Danke schön , fürs rückgängig machen. Leider hatte ich den Eindruck, du lässt dir nur vom Chef etwas sagen ;-) darum meine Anfrage an Aragog. Meine Bemerkung (fröhliches Arbeiten) auf der Diskussionsseite Zauberstabliste war ironisch gemeint. Nix für ungut. LG--Ayla 13:03, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Bild Danke! Ich hab grade gesehen das dein Li Beifong von Toph Beifong aus Avatar ist. Ich gucke auch Avatar. -- Zauberer 13:06, 6. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Ich hab vor 3 Jahren mal Avatar gekuckt. Mein Freund meinte dann, dass wir uns die Namen Li und Zui "Bei Fong" zulegen sollten. Ich hab aber gesagt dass wir lieber Beifong nehmen sollten, da Bei Fong schließlich direkt auf Avatar zurückgeht, was ich nicht wollte. -- Li Beifong 13:29, 6. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Ja, also ich finde Avatar toll. -- Zauberer 13:31, 6. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Find ich ganz ok. Ursprünglich hat sich mein jüngerer Bruder unter meinem Namen hier angemeldet. Als er mir das mal durch Zufall erzählte, verlangte ich von ihm das Passwort. Anschließend hab ich mir den HPWiki mal genauer angekuckt und irgendwie hat mich das HPWiki-Fieber gepackt. Heutzutage bin ich ganz froh darüber, dass er sich unter meinem Namen hier angemeldet hat. Er hat das Ende von Avatar gekuckt, ich nicht. Irgendwann war ich zu alt für Avatar und fand es eher langweilig. Ich hab nur den ersten Teil von Buch 1 gesehen, da war ich jedoch noch 12 und das ist 3 Jahre her. :Grüße -- Li Beifong 20:53, 7. Sep. 2009 (CEST) "Mehr über mich" Hi! Bei dieser Seite hast du den Zauberspruch "Periculum" vergessen ;-) --Thedrakester 20:53, 13. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Ja, ich glaub da fehlen ein paar Zauber. Aber danke, dass Du mir das gesagt hast. Unten steht noch was für Dich. Grüße -- Li Beifong 16:53, 15. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Verbesserungsvorschlag Hi! Wäre es möglich eine Vorlage:Benutzer zu erstellen? Dann kann man leichter von der einen Benutzerseite zur anderen. --Thedrakester 20:57, 13. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Hi, ich mische mich mal ein, obwohl dies nicht meine eigene Diskussionsseite ist. Du kommst auf Benutzerseiten, wenn du die verlinkten Benutzer bzw. deren verlinkte Diskussionsseiten anklickst . Da dies ja keine Seite ist, bei der es um die individuelle Vorstellung geht, sondern um die Erstellung und Diskussion eines Harry-Potter-Lexikons, genügt dies auch vollkommen. -- Aragog 16:35, 14. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Ich meinte, dass die Benutzer, wenn sie wollen, eine Vorlage wie diese auf die Benutzerseite stellen, sodass sie schneller von der einen zur anderen Benutzerseite gelangen. --Thedrakester 20:27, 14. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Nachdem ich mir die von dir verlinkte Vorlage angesehen habe, hat sich für mich eher bestätigt, was ich befürchtet hatte: Einige User fühlen sich als exklusiver Zirkel und missbrauchen die Vorstellungs- und Diskussionsseiten zur Selbstdarstellung und/oder zur Austragung persönlicher Konflikte ... Das können Wikis und Foren machen, denen es um sowas geht oder die sowas irgendwie anregend für die Mitarbeit von Fans an einem Projekt finden. Da ich es für abschreckend wenn nicht für zerstörerisch halte, bin ich dagegen. -- Aragog 21:00, 14. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Aber, wenn man von der einen Benutzerseite zur anderen will, muss man in der Suchfunktion erst wieder "Benutzer:..." eingeben. --Thedrakester 21:09, 14. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich habe schon länger das Gefühl, dass es einige Benutzer mehr Zeit in ihre Selbstdarstellung investieren als in die Mitarbeit in diesem Wiki. Es wird vergessen, dass man sich anmeldet um an einem Harry-Potter-Wiki mitzuarbeiten und nicht um unter Fans zu kommunizieren. Ich selbst mache zwar gerade 2 Monate Pause, aber wenn ich wieder zurückkomme, wird es für mich wichtiger sein, Artikel zu überprüfen, Änderungen zu kontrollieren und ähnlich Arbeiten zu machen, als von einer Benutzerseite zur andern zu springen. This is not a facebook. --StephenMS 11:23, 15. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ergänzend: Um hier mitzuarbeiten ist es völlig ausreichend Benutzer bzw. deren Diskussionsseiten auf der Seite der letzten Änderungen oder auf einer Diskussionsseite, bei allen aktuellen Anlässen anzuklicken. Wenn du sehen willst, wer hier angemeldet mitarbeitet, kannst du es im Benutzerverzeichnis tun, wo du alle angemeldeten Benutzer ebenfalls anklicken kannst. Zu dem Anliegen, bequem von einer Benutzerseite zur nächsten zu hüpfen, ist oben schon alles kritische gesagt und erklärt, wieso dein "Verbesserungsvorschlag" mir eher als Vorschlag zur Verschlechterung der Mitarbeit im Wiki vorkommt. -- Aragog 16:24, 15. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Du kannst aber auch User:Thedrakester schreiben, das hat nur vier Buchstaben plus Doppelpunkt. Da hier aber jeder weis dass man Benutzer: vor dem Usernamen schreiben muss, ist die Vorlage:Benutzer sinnlos und macht nur unnötige Arbeit. Klar, Du könntest auch diese Vorlage erstellen aber andere Wikis haben das auch nicht (außer die Spongepedia). :::Grüße -- Li Beifong 16:59, 15. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Frage: Wie hast du deine Seite eigentlich so gemacht, dass man sie nicht bearbeiten kann?--Jens3.0 Das hab nicht ich gemacht, sondern das war Aragog. Ich hab ihn einfach darum gebeten, meine Benutzerseite zu schützen. PS: Warum bist Du nicht angemeldet? MfG -- Li Beifong 18:13, 18. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Vandalismus Danke an Klapper und Ayla, dass sie den Vandalismus auf meinen Benutzerseiten rückgängig gemacht haben. -- Li Beifong 18:16, 18. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Weiterleitung Okay, danke für den Tipp. ;) Ich machs dann gleich mal. --Feuerblitz Disku? 20:46, 1. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Gern geschehen. MfG -- Li Beifong 16:28, 3. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Hier bin Ich ich habe mal so einiges geschreiben, was mir einfiel. jetzt kannst du es dir anschauen., Lösch das hier am besten wieder, dann müllt es nicht deine benutzerseite voll mfg --Coreon 20:48, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Nö, stört ja nicht. Benutzerdiskussionsseiten sind ja schließlich dafür da, damit jeder sie einsehen und ändern bzw. was dazuschreiben kann. Sollte dies jedoch Dein Wunsch sein, entferne ich diesen Abschnitt selbstverständlich. :Grüße -- Li Beifong 17:30, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) : Okay danke, Ravenclaw ehrt mich übrigens sehr. Du bist ein Mädchen und musst dem Statt keinen Dienst erweisen oder? jedenfalls denke ich, werde ich doch Zivi machen denn: (aus wikipedia, der freien Enzyklopädie) Das Grundgesetz schreibt in Artikel 12a (2) vor: „Die Dauer des Ersatzdienstes darf die Dauer des Wehrdienstes nicht übersteigen.“ Außerdem muss man bein Bund dann immer so durch den Schlamm robben oder ich muss mit irgendwelchen kranken Figuren zusammen in einer Kaserne leben. Allerdings könnte es wohl sein, dass ich es versäume, meine Verweigerung abzuschicken, deswegen kann es ja sein, dass ich trotzde allem zum Bund gehe... Coreon 22:41, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Nein, ich bin kein Mädchen. Aber bei dem Namen kann das schon Mal passieren, deshalb mach ich Dir keine Vorwürfe. Ist halt ein Chinesischer Name. Ich geh zum Bund und na ja. Du solltest lieber helfen den Vandalimus rückgänig zu machen von Milchbubi. Ziemlich viel. Siehe Spezial:Letzte Änderungen. Grüße -- Li Beifong 22:45, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Der Vandalimus ist jetzt vorbei und ich glaub die meisten Schäden sind behoben. Hier das Zeichen und die Bedeutung: Li Kraft, Stärke 力 siehe Kunigunde und Unicode. MfG -- Li Beifong 23:05, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Lizenzvorlage :Frage: Ist das irgendeine Veränderung gegenüber den bisher verwendeten gut verständlichen Textvorlagen für Bildlizensen von Chaos? (Die Frage ist ernst gemeint, von deinen hochgeladenen Bildchen verstehe ich blindheitshalber bloß, dass sie platzfressender sind und dass ich zunächst mit ihren Titeln gar nichts anfangen konnte, bis ich die Kurzzusammenfassung gelesen hatte. -- Aragog 11:34, 14. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Die Lizenz soll zeigen dass ein Bild unter der Commons-Creative-License steht, was bedeuted, dass das Bild weitgehend verändert und verbreitet werden darf. Dann gibt es auch noch die Vorlage Bild-frei die erklärt dass das Bild beliebig verändert werden darf und unter keiner Lizenz steht. Siehe auch Attribution ShareAlike 2.0 was Deine Fragen erklären sollte. -- Li Beifong 12:26, 14. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Urheber? Hi, bei deinen heute hochgeladenen Bildern hast du dich selbst als Urheber eingetragen. Heißt das, dass du sie selbst gezeichnet oder fotografiert hast, oder hast du sie bloß hochgeladen? Wenn du sie hochgeladen hast, bist nicht du selbst deren Urheber/Lizensinhaber, sondern der in deiner Quelle angegebene! Das ist wichtig, weil du dich nicht als Adressat etwaiger Lizensanfragen ausgeben darfst. -- Aragog 11:34, 14. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Da hast Du recht. Ist mir ein Fehler unterlaufen. -- Li Beifong 12:29, 14. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Bilder auf Benutzerseiten Hi, inzwischen scheint es sich zu verbreiten, die Benutzerseiten hier face-book-artig auszugestalten und grafisch aufzumotzen. Bisher erspare ich mir bloß die stark verlangsamte Prozedur des Hochladens der betreffenden Seiten und ärgere mich über die vielen Benutzerseitenbearbeitungen , die mir auf der Seite der letzten Änderungen den Überblick erschweren. Du bist führend dabei, deshalb an dich die Bitte, zu überlegen, ob die für mich (wie ich aus PMs weiß geht es anderen genauso) nervigen "Verschönerungen" deiner Benutzerseite wirklich notwendig sind. Schließlich gehts hier um die Harry-Potter-Welt und nicht um Selbstdarstellung. -- Aragog 11:34, 14. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Meine Benutzerseite hab ich das letzte mal am 18. September bearbeitet. Für mich ist die Anzeige der letzten Änderungen nicht so kompliziert, da ich den Java-Script eingeschaltet habe und das letzte halbe Jahr gut mit ihm zurechtkomme. Das ganze Zeug mit der zweiten Benutzerseite hab ich aufgegeben da mir das nur unnötige Arbeit gemacht hat. Zu der Lizenz hab ich oben noch was zu sagen. -- Li Beifong 12:16, 14. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Die Bilder sollen mehr über die Personen aussagen. Die Lizenzvorlagen werden bei einer größeren Anzahl von den Wikis erwartet, im Grunde so gar schon beim ersten Bild. (Siehe auch Wikipedia:Bildrechte#Grundlagen, Wikipedia:Lizenzvorlagen für Bilder und Hilfe:FAQ zu Bildern.) -- Li Beifong 12:44, 14. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Eigentlich wollte ich meinen Betrag ja unter Punkt 19 los werden, aber dass hat nicht geklappt, darum jetzt an den Schluss, ehe ich wieder ganze Teile Seite lösche: Da muss ich mich jetzt doch dranhängen. Wir sind ein LEXIKON, in dem Fakten zu Harry Potter "und seiner Welt" zusammengetragen werden. Wir wollen anderen Harry Potter Fans und denen die es vielleicht noch werden wollen, helfen die Bücher zu verstehen und Zusammenhänge verständlich machen. Du hast heute morgen 4 HP relevante Beiträge gemacht, davon sind 2 x Bilder hochgeladen worden (für Aragog von Ron =Ruppert Grint und Moody= Brendan Gleeson), die wir bestimmt wieder löschen müssen, weil irgend jemand kommt und sagt; "auf die habe ich das Urheberrecht". Ansonsten hast du 25 Beiträge hergestellt die nur DICH und DEINE Benutzerseite/ bzw Diskussionsseite betreffen. Was hat das ALLES noch mit einem Harry Potter Lexikon zu tun?????? Wir sind weder bei "wer-kennt wen?" noch bei einem Face-Book wo man sich so zu Schau stellen sollte/ kann, es ist nur noch nervig. --Ayla 13:33, 14. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Die Bilder Rupert Grint und Brendan Gleeson müssen wir nicht wieder löschen da die Lizenz okay ist. Von uns wird auch erwartet das wir Lizenzvorlagen einfügen, was wir bisher immer missachtet haben. Meine Benutzer- bzw. Diskussionsseite betrifft das ganze nicht, ich hab meine Disku nur für den Versuch genommen. Die Anzeige der letzten Änderungen ist übersichtlicher mit dem Java-Script den Du bei Deinen Einstellungen aktivieren kannst. Ich hab mir das ganze mal unangemeldet angeschaut und es ist wirklich sehr unübersichtlich (so wie bei der Wikipedia und das selbst mit Java-Script). Mit dem Java-Script hab ich so gar immer die Änderungen der letzten 2-3 Tage drauf, weil ich mehrere Änderungen einer Seite mit einem Pfeil ausklappen bzw. einklappen kann. Wenn ihr das alle so unheimlich nervig findet, dann bearbeite ich halt nur noch in den allerdringendsten Fällen meine Benutzer- bzw. Diskussionsseite. Wenn ihr was gegen Bilder habt die so gar noch okay sind, dann gestalte ich halt nicht mehr unsere Artikel mit Bildern. -- Li Beifong 20:01, 14. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Das solltest Du Dir auch mal durchlesen: Warum wird bei Wikipedia so ein Wind um Lizenzen gemacht? Die Wikipedia soll eine freie Enzyklopädie sein. Das heißt, jeder darf sowohl kommerziell wie auch nicht-kommerziell Inhalte der Wikipedia (auch verändert) kostenlos benutzen. Deshalb muss beim Hochladen jeder einzelnen Datei absolut sicher gestellt sein, dass der Urheber damit einverstanden ist. Damit das gewährleistet ist, muss jede Dateibeschreibung eindeutig und nachvollziehbar sein, sodass möglichst keine Fragen offen bleiben. Ich habe die Datei erstellt, brauche ich trotzdem eine Lizenz? Ja, denn es soll ja so sein, dass die Datei für jeden anderen frei ist. Wichtig ist dabei, dass Du wirklich eine konkrete Lizenz auswählst. Angaben wie „Frei für Wikipedia“, „erteilt“ oder dergleichen genügen leider nicht und führen meist zum baldigen Löschen Deiner Datei. Einschränkungen wie „nicht-kommerzielle Nutzung“ oder „keine Veränderungen“ sind ebenfalls nicht möglich. Welche Lizenzen sind frei für die Wikipedia? Eine für Wikipedia nutzbare Lizenz muss folgende Eigenschaften haben: Jeder muss die Datei selbst für alle Zwecke und inhaltliche Kontexte veröffentlichen dürfen Jeder muss die Datei selbst bearbeiten und die bearbeitete Version auch selbst veröffentlichen dürfen Jeder muss die Datei auch für kommerzielle Zwecke nutzen dürfen Um Deine eigene Datei eindeutig zu lizenzieren musst Du einfach die so genannte Lizenzvorlage der entsprechenden Lizenz auf der Dateibeschreibungsseite einfügen. Die drei wichtigsten der für die Wikipedia nutzbaren Lizenzen mit unterschiedlichen Freiheitsgraden in Bezug auf die Weiternutzung werden hier als Beispiel näher erläutert. Eine Liste aller Lizenzvorlagen findest Du auf Wikipedia:Lizenzvorlagen für Bilder. GNU FDL: Du bist einverstanden, dass Deine Datei von jedem – auch kommerziell – genutzt, verändert und weitergegeben werden darf. Der Name des Urhebers muss bei der Weiternutzung immer mit angegeben werden, und die Datei muss immer wieder unter die Lizenz „GNU FDL“ gestellt werden. Der Lizenztext muss immer mit abgedruckt werden. Wähle diese Lizenz beim Hochladen aus oder schreibe nachträglich in die Dateibeschreibung. Creative Commons, Version „CC-by-sa“: Du bist einverstanden, dass Deine Datei von jedem – auch kommerziell – genutzt, verändert und weitergegeben werden darf. Der Name des Urhebers muss bei der Weiternutzung immer mit angegeben werden und Bearbeitungen müssen immer wieder unter die Lizenz „CC-by-sa“ gestellt werden. Es muss immer eine Internetadresse in Form einer URI zum Lizenztext oder eine vollständige Kopie des Lizenztextes beigefügt werden. Wähle diese Lizenz beim Hochladen aus oder schreibe nachträglich in die Dateibeschreibung. Public Domain: Du bist einverstanden, dass jeder mit Deiner Datei machen darf, was immer er will, auch ohne den Urheber zu nennen. Wähle diese Lizenz beim Hochladen aus oder schreibe nachträglich in die Dateibeschreibung. -- Li Beifong 12:49, 14. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::zu Li Beifongs obigen Fragen, Zitaten und Argumenten: #Mit JAVA Skript kommt meine Sprachausgabe nicht klar, dass ich anders arbeite als du, war mir schon klar, aber ich dachte du könntest es vielleicht auch nachvollziehen... #Sämtliche deiner obigen Zitate kenne ich und die Wikipedia- bzw. WikiMedia-Seiten die du mir als Lektüre empfiehlst auch (gelegentlich wird auf den Hilfeseiten dieses HPWiki auf sie verwiesen) #Meine Frage zu deiner Lizensvorlage war bloß, ob sie gegenüber denen von Chaos = Vorlage:Bild-frei, Vorlage:Bild-fraglich, Vorlage:Bild-speziell was ändern. Deine Antwort, dass sie erklären ein Bild sei CC-lizensiert, also eingeschränkt nutzbar geht voll an meiner Frage vorbei: Ich gehe davon aus, dass kaum jemand die CC-Lizens ohne Erklärung kennt und da es auch andere freie Bilder gibt, die eingeschränkt genutzt werden können (z.B. unser Logo, dass nicht frei, aber für Fan-Seiten eingeschränkt nutzbar ist), verstehe ich nicht, wieso es die von dir hochgeladene grafisch aufgemotzte Vorlage brauchte. Die bis jetzt vorhandenen (soweit ich es kontrollieren konnte auch genutzten) Vorlagen waren eingebunden und enthielten die Quelle+die notwendigen Lizenshinweise. #Kann es sein, dass du die Lizensvorlagen von Chaos nicht kanntest? -- Aragog 00:19, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Doch, die Lizenzvorlagen kannte ich. Die CC-Lizenzvorlage erklärt jedoch wiederum was anderes. Vielleicht sollten wir die Vorlage:Bild-fraglich einfach so umschreiben dass sie die CC-Lizenz miteinbindet. Da Du die Erklärungen zu den bildern schon kenntst, kann ich gar nicht verstehen wo dann das Problem mit der CC-Lizenzvorlage liegt? Das Du anders arbeitest als ich weiß ich, dass hab ich schon Mal gelesen da Du schon Mal Probleme mit einer Einstellung hattest. Ich wollte nur vermeiden dass wir in irgendeiner Art von Weise Stress mit anderen Wikis oder MediaWiki bekommen. Vielleicht können wir uns auf irgendwas einigen das für alle okay ist. Ich wäre auch damit einverstanden dass Du die CC-Lizenzvorlage wieder löschst und wir diese Lizenz einfach in die Bild-fraglich mit einintegrieren. -- Li Beifong 10:37, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Zu den Bildern hast Du dich ja geäußert und ich muss sagen, die Bilder sind mir egal. Aber den anderen Punkt von Ayla hast Du nicht kommentiert. Ich hatte selber auch schon mal am 15.9. das Thema angesprochen. :Bei Dir kommen auf 1 Änderung im Artikelbereich 10 Änderungen im Benutzerbereich. Deine Seite, Deine Diskussionsseiten, "Welchen Zauberstab ein Benutzer hätte", "Welches Haus er besuchen würde" usw. Dann arbeitest Du ohne Vorschaufunktion, so dass Deine Seite 10 mal in einer Stunde geändert wird. Dies ist kein Fan-Forum unnd kein Facebook. Hier findet KEIN Wettbewerb statt, "Wer hat die schönste Benutzerseite." :Gruß --StephenMS 10:56, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Ich möchte meistens die Sachen perfekt haben was ziemlich nervig ist. Das werde ich versuchen abzuschalten. Die Vorschaufunktion benutz ich immer aber irgendwie find ich immer noch was das ich ändern muss. Ich werd den Benutzern so was in Zukunft PM übermitteln wenn euch das lieber ist. -- Li Beifong 18:55, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) DU BIST BÖSE ABER ICH BIN BÖSER! MUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!